Galaxy at War
Galaxy at War, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2009 roku i jego autorami są Rodney Thompson, Gary Astleford, Eric Cagle i Daniel Wallace. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **How To Use This Book **As A Player ***Hero Concepts ***Hero Building ***Hero Advancement **As A Gamemaster ***Building NPCs ***Building Encounters ***Building Adventures ***Building Campaigns *Chapter I - Military Heroes **New Species ***Barabel ***Dashade ***Lurmen ***Taung ***Thakwaash ***Trianii ***Yevetha ***Yuzzem ***Zygerrian **Heroic Classes ***Jedi ****New Jedi Guardian Talents ****New Jedi Sentinel Talents ***Noble ****Anticipation Talent Tree ****New Leadership Talents ***Scoundrel ****Brigand Talent Tree ****New Misfortune Talents ***Scout ****New Camouflage Talents ****Advance Patrol Talent Tree ***Soldier ****New Commando Talents ****Shockboxer Talent Tree ****Veteran Talent Tree ****New Weapon Specialist Talent **Feats ***Bantha Herder ***Battering Attack ***Destructive Force ***Disabler ***Dive for Cover ***Fight Through Pain ***Forceful Blast ***Force of Personality ***Fortifying Recovery ***Mission Specialist ***Never Surrender ***Officer Candidacy Training ***Opportunistic Shooter ***Pistoleer ***Predictive Defense ***Resilient Strength ***Riflemaster ***Risk Taker ***Sport Hunter ***Staggering Attack ***Steadying Position **Martial Arts Feats ***Echani Training ***Hijkata Training ***K'tara Training ***K'thri Training ***Stava Training ***Tae-Jitsu Training ***Teräs Käsi Training ***Wrruushi Training **Team Feats ***Aquatic Specialists ***Ascension Specialists ***Covert Operatives ***Medical Team ***Mounted Regiment ***Nimble Team ***Slicer Team ***Technical Experts ***Tireless Squad ***Unhindered Approach ***Unified Squadron ***Wary Sentries ***Wilderness Specialists **Prestige Class Talents ***Elite Trooper Talents ****New Weapon Master Talent ****Squad Leader Talent Tree ***Gunslinger Talents ****New Gunslinger Talents ****Sharpshooter Talent Tree **Martial Arts Master ***Examples of Martial Arts Masters In Star Wars ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Martial Arts Forms Talent Tree ****Unarmed Mastery Talent Tree *Chapter II - Hardware **Melee Weapons ***Darkstick ***Entrenching Tool ***Fire Blade ***Shockboxing Gloves ***Shock Stick ***Static Pike ***Vibrolance **Ranged Weapons ***Ascension Gun ***Blaster Pistol, Sidearm ***Blaster Rifle, Variable ***Blaster Rifle, Heavy Variable ***Crossbow, Repeating ***Flame Cannon ***Grenade, Radiation ***Grenade, Smoke ***Interchangeable Weapon System ***Mortar Launcher ***Rotary Blaster Cannon ***Scatter Gun ***Tactical Tractor Beam ***Targeting Laser **Explosives ***Antipersonnel Mine ***Detonite Cord ***Ion Mine ***Limpet Mine **Armor ***Barabel Microbe Armor ***Biohazard Suit ***Camo Scout Armor ***Katarn-class Commando Armor ***Marine Armor ***Stalker Armor ***Stun Cloak **Equipment ***Anti-Rad Dose ***Camouflage Netting ***Camouflage Poncho ***Com Scrabler ***Comlink, Tightbeam ***Communications Scanner ***Cryogenic Pouch ***Droid Diagnostic ***Field Food Processor ***Personal Field Shelter ***Plasma Bridge ***Proximity Flare ***Radiation Detector ***Targeting Beacon ***Triangulation Visor ***Vacuum Survival Pouch **Advanced Cybernetics ***Cybernetic Prostheses ***Cybernetic Rejection ***Unique Cybernetics ****Borg Construct ****Comlink, Subcutaneous ****Eye, Infrared Sensor ****Eye, Targeting ****Eye, Telescopic ****Skeletal Reinforcement ****Sensory Enhancement ****Tremor Sensor ***Total Replacement Cyborgs ****Cyborg Hybrid **Droids ***First-Degree Droids ****A-series Medical Droid ***Second-Degree Droids ****KDY-4 Tech Droid ***Third-Degree Droids ****Chiba DR-10 Protocol Droid ***Fourth-Degree Droids ****B2-AA Air Assault Super Battle Droid ****Eradicator-series Battle Droid ****Purge Trooper ****Sniper Droideka ****Tactical Droid ****Vigilant 2X-series Picket Droid ***Fifth-Degree Droids ****CLL-M2 Ordnance Lifter ****MR-200 Series Minesweeper Droid **Beasts of War ***Communication ****Carrier Butterfly ***Mounts ****Bolotaur ****Gelagrub ***Weapons ****Gutkurr ****Mastif Phalone ****Nek ****Roggwart ****Watch-Beast **Vehicles and Starships ***Ground Vehicles ****Freeco Speeder ****Medical Airspeeder ****WLO-5 Speeder Tank ***Space Transport ****Drop Pods ****Imperial Landing Craft ****Penumbra-class Attack Shuttle ****Light Freighter ****Wayfarer-class Medium Transport ***Capital Ships ****Corona-class Armed Frigate **Vehicle and Starship Weapons ***Chaff Gun ***Glowing Defoliator **Vehicle Fire Effects ***Anti-Personnel ***Defender ***Droid Hunter ***Ground Churner ***Heavy Assault ***Medevac ***Minesweeper ***Platoon Leader ***Rapid Escape ***Recon ***Shock and Awe ***Shield Breaker ***Siege Breaker ***Smoker ***Sniper Fire ***Spotter ***Squad Leader ***Tank Killer ***Terrorizer ***Troop Carrier **Gear Requisitioning System ***Determining Requisition Limits ***Requisitioning Starships ***Rank and Requisitioning **Sample Requisitioned Gear Packages **Rank and Privilege ***Organization Score Criteria ***Titles, Benefits, and Duties **Multiple Heroes with Rank ***Noncommissioned Officers *Chapter III - Military Campaigns **You're In The Army Now ***Leadership ***Commissioned Officers ***Creating Officer NPCs ***Enlisted Troops ***Creating Enlisted NPCs ***Military Recruitment ***Basic Training and Indoctrination ***Washing Out of Basic ***Tempered By Fire ***The Senses of Combat ***Surrounded by Death ***Living with War ***After The Fire **Military Adventures ***Designing Military Adventures ****First Things First: The Objective ****The Sequence of Events ****Cast of Characters ****Briefings ****Zero Hour ****Extraction and Debriefing ****Adventure Example: Planetary Assault ***Mercenary Groups ****Battles In Adventures *****Victory Points **The Imperial Campaign ***The Imperial Viewpoint ****Imperial Characters ***Types of Imperial Campaigns ****Imperials Against Non-Humans ****Imperials Against Imperials ****Imperials Against Pirates ****Imperials Against the Rebel Alliance ***Types of Imperial Heroes ****Stormtroopers ****The Imperial Army ****The Imperial Navy ****Conscripts, Draftees, and other Undesirables ****The Upper Echelons ***Battlefield Encounter Tool Kit ****Active and Static Defenses *****Automated Sentry Guns *****Fragmentation and Razor Wire *****Mines *****Repulsorlift Inhibitors *****Smart Mines *****Ground-Based Artillery *****Mortars *****Orbital Turbolasers ****Artillery Strikes ****Random Mission Generator *****Ambush *****Assault *****Capture *****Cover *****Defense *****Delay/Hold *****Demolition/Denial *****Escort *****Forward Observation *****Interdiction *****Pacification/Peacekeeping *****Reconnaissance *****Reinforcement *****Rescue *****Retreat/Withdrawal *****Search and Destroy *Chapter IV - Military Units **Ailon Nova Guard ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Churhee's Riflemen ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Hapan Royal Guard ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Kaleesh Kolkpravis ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Katarn Commandos ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Lightning Squadron ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Mandalorian Protectors ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Mistryl Shadow Guard ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Nimbus Commandos ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Onderon Beast Riders ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Republic Rocket-Jumpers ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Senate Guard/Senate Commandos ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Sun Guards of Thyrsus ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Trianii Rangers ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure **Wraith Squadron ***History ***Methods ***Missions ***Rank Structure *Chapter V - Bases and Battlestations **Introduction To Battlestation Design ***Why Use Battlestations? ***Determining Purpose ****Single-Adventure Location ****Multiple-Adventure Location ****Background Location ****Campaign Objective ***Determining Function ****Combat Mechanism ****Haven ****Superweapon ****Utility ***Determining Form ****Mobile Space Stations ****Immobile Space Stations ****Starships ****Terrestrial Battlestations ***Considering Adventures ****Adventure Types ****Adventure Difficulty ***Battlestation Challenge Level ****Using The CL *****Skill Difficulties *****Battlestation Encounters *****Battlestation Hazards ****Scaling The Rating ***Battlestation Interior Locations ****Airlock ****Barracks ****Command Bridge *****Backup Bridges *****Control Rooms ****Corridor ****Gunnery Tower ****Hangar Bay ****Laboratory ****Medical Bay ****Office ****Reactor Core *****Coupling Stations ****Tactical Command Center ****Internal Defenses *****Security Systems ******Security Control Rooms ******Security Cameras *****Sensors ******Droid Detectors ******Heat Sensors ******Motion Detectors ******Sonic Sensors ******Tripwire Lasers ****Automated Defense Systems ****Alarms and Responses ****Restricted Access *****Standard Doors *****Blast Doors *****Magnetically Sealed Doors and Rooms *****Cutting Through Doors *****Shooting Control Panels *****Extendable Bridges *****Force Fields *****Turbolifts *****Traveling Through Turbolift Shafts *****Secret Rooms and Corridors *****Secondary Conduits ****Computer Systems *****Main Computers *****Control Room Computers *****Access Control *****Alarm System Controls *****Communications Controls *****Directing Personnel and Troop Movements *****Information Systems *****Life Support Controls *****Sensor Controls *****Weapons Controls ****Station Hazards *****Carbonite Freezing Chambers *****Chasms and Pits *****Conveyor Belts *****Crushing Damage *****Electrified Floors *****Gas *****Gravity Traps *****Incinerators *****Liquid Cable Traps *****Power Diffusion Tunnels *****Shock Locks *****Trap Doors *****Wind Tunnels and Exhaust Vents ****Prisons and Cell Blocks *****Standard Cells *****Detention Blocks *****Jedi Imprisonment Devices *Chapter VI - Military Encounters **Mini-Adventure #1: Bridge 242 ***Adventure Background ***Adventure Outline ***Drop Point ****Droid Patrol and Minefield ****The Medical Facility ***Encounter: The Big Boom ****Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #2: Fields of Fire ***Adventure Background ***Adventure Outline ****Pleth Juun ***Hitting The Trail ****A Difficult Passage ****Camp Kavel ***Encounter: Watch Your Step ****Pleth Juun ****Mines and Booby Traps ****Sentry Guns ****Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #3: Remember The Akkalo ***Adventure Background ***Adventure Outline ***Into The Fray ***Getting Inside ***Dealing with The Holdouts ***Encounter: The Last Stand ****Preparing for The Worst ****Here Comes The Cavalry ****The Traitor *****Technician Varan Cormin ****T8 Loading Vehicle ****Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #4: That Which Does Not Kill Me... ***Adventure Background ***Adventure Outline ***Mission Briefing ****The Village ****The Ambush ****The Clearing ***Arakyd AZ-series Battle Droid ***Return To Base ***Encounter: Unexpected Company ****Ambusher ****Ambusher Officer ****Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #5: No Man Left Behind ***Adventure Background ***Adventure Outline ***Reaching The Base ****Up The Hill ****The Intelligence Officer ***Encounter: The Extraction ****Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #6: Choke Point ***Adventure Outline ***Mission Briefing ****Recon Team 05 ****Down and In ***Conclusion ***Encounter: On Hands and Knees ****Army Soldiers ****Field Medic ****Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #7: Piracy In Deep Space ***Adventure Background ***Adventure Outline ***Locating The Azure Queen ***Ambush ***Boarding The Azure Queen ***Encounter: Retaking The Azure Queen ****Black Sun Pirate ****Captain Malva Greeku ****Conclusion *Chapter VII - Operation: First Breach **Opening Crawl **Part 1: Insertion ***The Briefing ***Smooth Landings ***Welcoming Committee ***Tirahnn, Capital City ***Finding Commander Zolghast **Part 2: The Ion Cannon ***Breaching The Secret Entrance ***The Ion Cannon Control Center ***Unexpected Visitors **Part 3: The Invasion of Tirahnn ***Tanks In The Streets ***A Turn Of Good Luck ***Jedi Lies ***Epilogue **Encounter: Drop Zone ***Roggwart ***Conclusion **Zolghast's Bunker ***Commander Zolghast ***Geonosian Bodyguards ***Conclusion **Back Door ***B1-series Battle Droid ***B2-series Super Battle Droids ***Droideka ***Conclusion **Encounter: Ion Cannon Control Center ***B1-series Battle Droid ***B2-series Super Battle Droids ***Tactical Droid ***Conclusion **Encounter: Rooftop Saboteurs ***Droid Commando ***OOM-series Battle Droid ***Conclusion **Encounter: Gat Ambush ***GAT ***Battle Droid Squad ***Conclusion **Encounter: The Overpass ***Droideka ***Battle Droid Assassin ***LR-57 Combat Droid ***Conclusion **Encounter: No Escape ***Commander Zolghast ***Braxus Lyn ***Battle Droid Squad ***Conclusion *Index Przygody *Bridge 242 *Fields of Fire *Remember The Akkalo *That Which Does Not Kill Me... *No Man Left Behind *Choke Point *Piracy In Deep Space *Operation: First Breach ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Species Ability Adjustments *Table 1-2: Age By Species *Table 1-3: Average Height and Weight *Table 1-4: Feats *Table 1-5: Martial Arts Feats *Table 1-6: Team Feats *Table 1-7: The Martial Arts Master *Table 2-1: Melee Weapons *Table 2-2: Ranged Weapons *Table 2-3: Explosives *Table 2-4: Armor *Table 2-5: Equipment *Table 2-6: Advanced Cybernetics *A-series Medical Droid - dane droida *KDY-4 Tech Droid - dane droida *Chiba-DR10 Protocol Droid - dane droida *Air Assault Super Battle Droid - dane droida *Eradicator-series Battle Droid - dane droida *Purge Trooper - dane droida *Sniper Droideka - dane droida *Tactical Droid - dane droida *Vigilant 2X Picket Droid - dane droida *CLL-M2 Ordnance Lifter Droid - dane droida *MR-200 Series Minesweeper Droid - dane droida *Carrier Butterfly - dane zwierzęcia *Bolotaur - dane zwierzęcia *Gelagrub - dane zwierzęcia *Gutkurr - dane zwierzęcia *Mastif Phalone - dane zwierzęcia *Nek - dane zwierzęcia *Roggwart - dane zwierzęcia *Watch-Beast - dane zwierzęcia *Freeco Speeder - dane pojazdu *Shelter Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *WLO-5 Speeder Tank - dane pojazdu *Drop Pod - dane kapsuły kosmicznej *Imperial Landing Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *Penumbra-class Attack Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *YU-410 Light Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Wayfarer-class Medium Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Corona-class Armed Transport (Frigate) - dane statku kosmicznego *Table 2-7: Vehicle Weapons *Table 2-8: Organization Score Criteria *Table 2-9: Rank and Privilege *Military Jargon *Imperial Commissioned Officer Ranks *Imperial NonCommissioned Officer Ranks *Imperial Designation Codes *Sample Automated Sentry Gun *Table 3-1: Active and Static Defenses *Table 3-2: Indirect Fire Weapon Ranges *Table 3-3: Indirect Fire Weapon Ammunition Damages *Table 3-4: Missions *Adapting Existing Environments *Table 5-1: Difficulty Classes for Battlestations by CL *Table 5-2: Average Damage Per Die *Table 5-3: Common Ships in Hangar *Table 5-4: Radiation Severity by Battlestation CL *Table 5-5: Sensor Precision *Table 5-6: Alarm Response Time *Table 5-7: Poisonous Gases *Pleth Juun - dane postaci *Automated Sentry Gun - dane droida *Varan Cormin - dane postaci *T8 Loading Vehicle - dane pojazdu *Arakyd AZ-series Battle Droid - dane droida *Koensayr ILH-KK Citadel-class Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Malva Greeku - dane postaci *Tirahnn - dane planety *Roggwart - dane zwierzęcia *Commander Zolghast - dane postaci *B1-series Battle Droid - dane droida *B2-series Super Battle Droid - dane droida *Droideka Series Destroyer Droid - dane droida *Tactical Droid - dane droida *Droid Commando - dane droida *OOM-series Battle Droid - dane droida *Ground Armored Tank (GAT) - dane pojazdu *Battle Droid Assassin - dane droida *LR-57 Combat Droid - dane droida *Braxus Lyn - dane postaci ''Credits:'' *Designers - Rodney Thompson, Gary Astleford, Eric Cagle, Daniel Wallace *Additional Design - Jonathan Stevens *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Editors - Ray Vallese, Bradley Will *Lucas Licensing Eitor - Frank Parisi *Managing Editor - Torah Cottrill *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Art Director - Blake Beasley, Ryan Sansaver *Production Manager - Cynda Callaway *Graphic Designer - Leon Cortez *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Cover Artist - Jason Chan *Interior Artists - Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Jeffrey Carlisle, Miguel Coimbra, Jason A. Engle, Gonzalo Flores, Randy Gallegos, Jason Juta, Corey Macourek, Christopher Moeller, Walter O'Neal, Paul Shipper, Brian Snoddy, Zoltan Boros, Gabor Szikszai, Chris Trevas, Francis Tsai, Christopher West, Ben Wootten *Imaging Technician - Carmen Cheung Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)